You Got Mail
by Psyche Eros
Summary: Pride has its price, and they both paid it when Hikaru saw Haruhi walk down the aisle.
1. Sting

When Hikaru laughed, the sound was the kind that made Kaoru freeze on his way out the front door and immediately rush back upstairs to his brother's side in less than a minute—quite a feat for someone with a mansion as large as theirs.

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" he asked upon reaching their room, his voice somewhat tinged with panic.

The only response he received was a deafening peal of laughter. He looked on with a pained expression at the sight of Hikaru, the man that he now was, suddenly doubled over on the carpet and clutching his sides. He was rolling around, unable to speak for hysteria.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me," Kaoru said, a little annoyed. "Then I'll be off. I'm going to be late for work…"

He turned around to resume business as usual at the same time when Hikaru screamed.

"Five years!"

This outburst was followed by another raucous toll of mirth.

"What the hell are you going on about?" the younger asked, his brow rising slightly.

"Five years, she's been in America!" Hikaru gasped. "And not once has she sent an email!"

In an instant, Kaoru knew what this was about. "If you're talking about Haruhi…"

"Of course I'm talking about her! Would I wait for anyone else for half a decade?"

"You mean she actually sent you an email after all this time?"

"Yes!" Hikaru practically yelled in his ear.

Kaoru grinned. "Good for you, bro. But I really have to get going now… See you later." And he left.

After a while, Hikaru's laughter was replaced by hysterical sobs that racked through his body like seizures. He grabbed some paper and a pencil and began sketching haphazardly, teardrops staining his work all the while.

"All this time I've waited for you!" Hikaru screamed again, his voice reverberating on the walls. "And now you finally decide to remember that I'm still alive!"

-:-

The floor was littered with crumpled papers and broken pencil lead. Hikaru was asleep over his open laptop. The monitor displayed his inbox screen. Two open messages were there; the first was some invitation of sorts, and the other was a short email that read:

_From: Fujioka Haruhi _

_Subject: Hello there, Hikaru_

_Message:_

_Hello! It's really been a while. I'm sorry I lost touch. I haven't talked to anyone for a while, actually; being a lawyer and all; it really takes up a lot of my time! _

_So how are you? The news I've been getting is that your designer line is really in the big leagues, huh? That's great!_

_Me, I'm fine. Guess what? _

_I'm heading back there to Japan!_

…

_Hikaru, since we've always been really great friends (right?), I want to ask you a really big favor. It sounds weird, but… Could you please design my gown? I would be very happy if you could. I don't trust it with anyone except you. Will you do it? _

_I can't wait to catch up with you and everyone else. _

_See you at the wedding!_

-:-

* * *

**A/N: Drabble... I don't know, I just felt like I had to write something like this. It's been a while since I wrote any thing angsty. Sorry if it sucked. :(**

**Please tell me what you think, anyway. Your opinions are highly appreciated and shall be cuddled until they scream "NO MOOOOOOOORE!!!" **

**l  
l  
V**


	2. Remorse

**A/N: **

**(EDIT) Okay, so a couple of people want me to continue this. Do you guys think I should add one more chapter? Tell me in your reviews, please. :] Read on!**

**(EDIT 2) Okay, nvm. I've decided to leave this as it is. Think what you will of it--I shall now let your imagination run wild as to how everything ends. the freedom is yours. That's how much I love you people. xP**

* * *

Half a year later, she was walking down the aisle, every single person turning around to look at her.

Her hair had grown longer and she had filled out. The light shone in her eyes like a thousand suns. But what really amazed everyone was her wedding gown.

A sweetheart neckline slid down into a neat empire waist. From there it flowed down into a waterfall of immaculate white organza, sparkling here and there with ornate silver beading that resembled the exquisite orchids she held in her bouquet.

Every single person turned to look at her. Every person except one.

When she passed by him, their eyes met for just a brief second before hers swept away. In that second, Hikaru could've sworn he saw tears. In the back of his mind, he felt a twinge of guilt, but his heart hardened when he remembered that Haruhi deserved it. She deserved it all.

-:-

"_Hikaru! You made it…"_

_He stepped inside her dressing room and gave her the awkward smile of the teenager he once was. _

"_Y-yeah."_

_She thought of embracing him, but held back. "The gown you made was lovely. Thank you."_

_He nodded._

"_What are you doing here, though?" she asked._

"_I thought you'd want me to do your makeup too, seeing as I'm here and everything."_

_The sentence was half-mumbled and laced with sarcasm. _

"_That would be asking too much of you," Haruhi whispered. She knew where this was going._

"_Don't you think you've asked too much of me already?" he asked out loud. _

_So, Haruhi guessed that this was the real reason he had come in here in the first place. To confront her, to ask her why she had to torture him like this…_

"_So that's what you think?"_

"_What else would I think?" he said menacingly. She flinched. He didn't care. "Five years, Haruhi? Not once did you act like you remembered me, and then you suddenly expect me to show up at here? Damn it!"_

"_But you still came, didn't you?"_

_Haruhi could see that he was at a momentary loss for words. He backed away from her. _

"_You've always had me wrapped around your little finger," he breathed. "You knew that. You knew that I'd do anything for you, even after five years of nothing." _

"_If you really feel that way, then why did you even come?"_

_He gave her a cold, hard glare. The anger clouded his mind, and he lost his motive. "I came to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever fell in love with you."_

_He walked out of the room, slamming the door and leaving her alone._

"_Baka," Haruhi whispered bitterly. "So you weren't going to stop me after all. I should've known. Even back in high school, you were a coward to your feelings. Baka." _

_She sat down in front of her mirror._

"_Five years is nothing compared to all the years I've been waiting for you, Hikaru Hitachiin."_

-:-

Haruhi reached Hikaru as she continued her walk to the altar. Her eyes met his, and she noticed that he was wearing an odd expression. Could it be regret? In the back of her mind, she felt a twinge of guilt, but her heart hardened when she remembered that Hikaru deserved it. He deserved it all.


End file.
